playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeline
1, July 7 - Death of Egon. Fracturing of the Corthian Empire. *337 - Unification of He Shi Bi under the Hé Dynasty. *600, January 1st - Lynks Federation organized in Atziluth *656, July 29 - Mikado Tatsudoshi born in Hé Shi Bi. *792 - Desolation of Hé Shi Bi. *1452, June 19 - Auveraine invades multiple Torun principalities. Start of the Dawn War. *1460, October 7- End of Dawn War. *1461, June 2 - Berthold Krauler invents the musket in Stolitz *1464, April 20 - Krauler Industries established. *1493, May 18 - Treaty of Konigstadt marks Torun unification. *1495, September 1 - Mirland conquered by Aensland. *1657, August 29 - King Philip of Aensland dies mysteriously at the age of 23, succeeded by his brother Edward III. *1657, September 30 - Auveraine declares war on Aensland as King Edward III refuses to honor his betrothal to Queen Odette. Start of Lily War. *1658, November 10 - King Edward III of Aensland marries Queen Odette of Auveraine. Auveraine and Aensland unify. *1660, February 25 - Death of Queen Odette. *1660, March 2 - Birth of Auveran Empire. Gaston crowned as Emperor. *1698, December 9 - Ricardo Olistar born. *1707, March 17 - Auveran explorers make contact with Rockscale civilization on Ruhvas island. *1707, April 3 - Flight of first airplane by Gregory Owens in Trent, Aensland. *1711, February 17 - Death of Emperor Gaston of Auveraine, succeeded by his son Gaston II. *1718, December 24 - Auveran soldiers remove Torun citizens from settlements in the Crimson Valley. *1719, January 4 - Torun declares war on Auveraine. Start of the Crimson Valley War. *1722, July 29 - Mikado Tatsudoshi's official birth date. *1722, September 22 - Erasmus Krauler born in Konigstadt, Torun. *1722, October 20 - End of Crimson Valley War. Crimson Valley conceded to Auveraine. *1723, June 2 - Indall'fenz born in Ruhvas. *1724, December 9 - Harvey Locke born in Laire's Cross, Aensland. *1727, January 28 - Mizuki Matsumoto born in Dauphane. *1730, August 15 - Corrine born, daughter of Auveran Emperor Gaston II *1731 April 2 - Yfa Keter Ain born in Atziluth. *'1743, March 12 -' Torun declares war on Auveraine and attacks the Crimson Valley. Start of the Benefactor's War. *1743, July 7 - Atziluth Cataclysm begins, Lynks begin evacuation of Atziluth, casualties unknown. *1743, July 14 - Atziluth Cataclysm ends, Lynks Federation Aerial Fleet created. *1745, July 13 - First Torun tanks debuted at Feras Pass in the Crimson Valley. *1745, December 12 - Torun forces secure the Crimson Valley. *1746, March 21 - Josef Krauler shot down by Harvey Locke, body never recovered, listed as MIA. *1746, March 27 - Chuuten Corporation established in Torun. *1746, October 8 - Death of Emperor Gaston II of Auveraine, succeeded by his daughter Corrine. *'1748, September 17 -' Torun captures Dauphane. Empress Corrine of Auveraine surrenders. *1748, December 16 - Harvey Locke shot down by sniper Morgan McShane, taken as prisoner of war by Torun. *1749, January 28 - Aensland agrees to a ceasefire with Torun. Unofficial end of Benefactor's War. *1749, March 7 - Mizuki assumes position of Chuuten Corp. Head Scientist. *'1749, April 2 -' Aensland and Torun enter a cold peace with the signing of the Treaty of Dauphane. End of the Auveran Empire. Principality of Auveraine occupied by Torun military. Official end of Benefactor's War. *1750 January 2 - International League established. *1751, March 22 - Chuuten Headquarters relocated to Dauphane. *1752, August 1 - International League's Peacekeeping Observer Department approved. *1753, April 19 - Chuuten Corp. "A.R.M.S. MkII" project officially scrapped, failing to reach its intended goals. *1753, October 7 - Aensland annexed as a Torun state. *1753, November X - Current Date.